Cutie Troubles
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: A short spin-off of my Korra/Pony crossover story. After the defeat of Amon, Korra had planed to spend a day with The Cutie Mark Crusaders. But when she needs to attend an important meeting, her boyfriend Mako steps in to take care of the fillies. But when he looses them in the city, he's gonna need some help in order to find them...and learn an important lesson.


**Cutie Mark Troubles**

It's been three weeks since Amon's defeat. Korra and Tenzin were working with the Council in restoring peace in Republic City. Thanks to the ponies, manny have learned a lot about friendship, but not everybody was on board with it, so Korra and her friends still had some work to do. However, that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company whenever they have free time. The Ponies visited often and, thanks to their newly required Elements of Harmony, they could communicate with Korra at any time. Kind of like their own personal Pony/Avatar telephone line. In other words, things still got crazy sometimes, but at the same time they could have been a lot worse.

On this particular day, a certain firebender was walking dow the streets of Republic City with a smile on his face. He and his brother were still living at Air Temple Island for a while.,

*Mako is not a cop yet, and pro-bending season hasn't begun for Bolin yet. Asami returned home*

They planed on finding their own place soon but for the time being, they were happy there and until Mako found himself the right job, the island was their home.,

Mako gives the flower bender his money. he had just bought some fire lilies, "Here ya go, son"

Mako smiles and salutes him, "Thanks. Have a nice day"

"You too"

Mako keeps walking down the streets waving at anyone who said hello, "Morning miss"

"Good morning young man"

"Morning Mister Yang"

"Hello Mako, and what a fine morning it is"

"Don't I know it"

Then, out of nowhere, Mako starts to sing,

_Morning in Republic City shimmers. Morning in Republic City shines! And I know for absolute certain. That everything is certainly fine._

_Yes, everywhere is a new beginning. The equalist war is through. The city, today is so gentle and still. Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will._

He gets on a ferry which takes him to Air Temple Island,

_Morning in Republic City shimmers. Morning in Republic city shines! And I know for absolute certain. That everything is certainly-_OW!

Mako is knocked over by something that flew right into his face. He lays on the floor groaning,

"Didn't see that coming"

"Girls!"

Korra comes running outside and sees her boyfriend on the ground, the lilies where still in his hands, "Mako? Are you okay?"

"I was."

She helps him up, he then hands her the flowers, "These are for you"

Korra smiles at the lovely gift, "Aww, their beautiful, thank you" she kisses his cheek,

"Awwww!"

Mako looks down and sees three fillies smiling at them, "So their the ones who crashed into me?"

The fillies are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiling at him. They were ridding on one of the airbender kids' gliders. Korra takes the glider,

Korra looks at them sternly, "Girls, why were you flying on Jinora's glider?"

"We just wanted to try it out" said Scootaloo.

"Mako, you remember Applejack and Rarity's little sisters: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash's honorary sister Scootaloo"

"Yeah, I remember them. And after that crash landing I don't think I'll ever forget"

Apple Bloom: "Hay Mako!"

"So what are you three doing here?"

Sweetie Belle: "We agreed to have a play date with Korra today"

"I'm going to show them around the city"

Scootaloo: "You wanna come?" she asked Mako,

"Actually, I-"

"Korra!"

She turns around to see Tenzin approaching her, "Oh, hey Tenzin. What's up?"

"Don't' you remember? We have a meeting with the Council."

"Wait, that's today?!"

"You did forget did you?"

Korra groans and face palms herself, "I did, I'm sorry I'll be with you in a minute"

Tenzin bows before walking back to Oogie, Korra sadly turns to the girls, "Girls, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel our plans for today"

The ponies groan in disappointment,

"I'm sorry, we'll do this another time."

"Can't somebody els take them?" Mako asked,

Korra explained, "Pema's busy taking acre of Rohan and Jinora who's sick, plus Ikki and Meelo are still grounded"

"What did they do?" Apple Bloom asked.

Both teens responded, "Long story"

"I'll call you're sisters to come and pick you up" said Korra. Mako looks at the sad ponies and then he gets an idea

"Why don't I do it?"

"Do what?" Korra asked.

"I can take care of the Crusaders for the day"

Korra was surprised by this "You can?"

"He can?" the ponies asked just as surpirsed

"Sure I can" he said with confidence.

"Mako, are you sure about this?"

"Of corse. Yo go to you're meeting, I'll watch them for you. Look at them, do you really want to disappoint these sweet little angel?"

Korra sees the fillies giving her puppy eyes and pouty lips. Nobody could resist.

"Okay, fine"

"YAY!" the fillies cheered.

"But promise me you'll keep a close eye on them and don't let them try anything too dangerous."

Mako places his hand over his heart, "I promise"

They hear Tenzin calling, "Korra! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!", she lowers down to the crusaders, "Okay girls, be good with Mako okay?", she gives each of them a kiss on the head. Mako leans in to a kiss from Korra but she shoves him away.

"Bring them back in one piece, then you'll get you're kiss", she waves bye before running to Tenzin. They both get on the bison and fly away, leaving the ponies and Mako to awkwardly smile at each other.

Mako spoke first, "Sooooooo….what would you girls like to see first?"

"Can we go to the park?" Apple Bloom asked excitedly,

"And then to a noodle shop?" added Sweetie Belle.

"And then the pro-bending arena?" said Scootaloo.

"And Aang's Memorial Island?" said Sweetie Belle.

Mako blinked, these fillies really did plan out this whole trip. He knew he couldn't' disappoint them, "Okay, sure."

The ponies cheer as they run toward the docks to wait for the ferry.

"This shouldn't' be so hard." he said to himself….and was he about to find out just how wrong he was.

First, Mako took the ponies to a noodle shop for brunch. Mako and the fillies are sitting at a table. They are all laughing as Mako listens to one of the stories of their manny adventures,

"So wait, you girls actually made a love potion and used it on you're teacher and brother?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yep"

Scootaloo added, "We sure did"

"And did it work?" Mako asked, intrigued by their tale.

"Oh, it worked alright" said Apple Bloom.

"A little too well" said Sweetie Belle.

"They were all "cuchi-coo" and calling each other wired nicknames." said Apple Bloom.

Mako scoffed, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad"

"How do you feel about "moochy-poo?" asked Scootaloo while arching an eyebrow.

Mako shuddered, "Ew, okay I get the picture. Wow, you girls really do get yourselves into crazy situations"

"Yeah but we always come out on top" said Scootaloo.

"Because the Cutie Mark Crusaders never give up" Apple Bloom said proudly.

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Never"

They high hoof each other, making Mako smile, "I have to admit, you girls have got a lot of spunk."

"Yeah. But no matter how hard we try we still can't get out cutie marks" Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"Just be patient. I'm sure they'll show up when the time is right" Mako assured.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Now you sound just like everypony else"

But the firebender simply smiled, "Truest me, when you least expect it, something good will happen to you. I speak from personal experience."

A waiter comes and hands them the food, four bowls of noodles. The ponies had never tried noodles before. They looked at the bowls curiously.

"How are we suppose to eat em?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Normally people use chopsticks" said Mako as he used the chopsticks to eat his noodles.

Scootaloo tried to hold the chopsticks with her hooves but they fell on the floor. Sweetie Belle had not grown into her magic yet so she couldn't levitate the chopsticks. Mako is already eating his food but sees the filly struggling to eat theirs live everybody else.

"Why don't you girls just eat them without the chopsticks, then?"

"Nobody else around here is eating them that way" Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo lowered her ears, "We don't want to look weird"

Mako chuckled, "You're three ponies eating in a noodle shop filled with humans. Can't get any weirder than that."

But none the less, the ponies look down at their food sadly. Feeling bad for them Mako gets an idea.

"Hey, look"

They see him put down the chopsticks and instead takes one noodle with his hand and slurps it into his mouth. The ponies smile and each take a single noodle in their mouths and slurp them, "Mmmmmm!"

"There ya see?"

"You're right this is better" said Sweetie Belle.

They continue to eat this way for the rest of their meal. Some people looked at them weird but others found the scene adorable and sweet.

Latter, they went to the park.

"Wow!" the ponies were taken by the beauty of the place.

"This place is huge!" said Scootaloo.

"Hey look!" Apple Bloom points to a group of kids playing with a ball.

"Why don't you girls go and play with them for a while?" said Mako.

"Really?"

"Sure, just don't wander too far okay"

"Okay!" the fillies all attempt to join the kids before Mako stops them, "And don't talk to any grown ups!"

"Okay!", they prepare to leave by Mako stops them again, "And if any of you have to "go" just let me know"

"Mako!" tehy shouted embarrassed,

"Okay, okay go and have fun."

The ponies run to the kids, who happily let the ponies play with them. Mako smiles, this "filly" sitting gig wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"Mako is that you?"

He turns around and sees a familiar face, "Hasook?"

Mako sees his former pro-bending partner selling ice cream at a truck and walks up to him.

"It's been a while" said his former teammate with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" it was quite odd for Mako to see this guy selling ice cream from a cart

"Well, after I quite pro-bending I took over for my grandpa's ice cream business"

"You quite pro-bending…for ice cream?"

"Yeah, of corse Amon's whole "anti-war" thing made business kind of slow but now that it's over, I've never been happier.", he gives a little girl her ice cream cone, "Here ya go, sweetie"

"Thank you"

"Wow. I'm impressed" said Mako

"So how've you been? I heard you helped the avatar take down Amon"

"Yep, I did"

"And I also heard that you two are a "thing" now. Is that true?"

He gives Mako a sly smile and he chuckles, "Yeah it's true"

"Congrats! So you gonna buy anything or what?"

"I'll take one pistachio and three vanillas. And add some sprinkles while you're at it"

"I didn't know you had such sweet tooth" he said jokingly as he began scooping the ice cream and placing them on cones.

"The vanillas are for some ponies I'm watching" said Mako

"Oh, yeah I heard that the avatar was now best friends with those pony creatures that helped rebuild the city."

"Yeah, I promised Korra I'd watch three of them for today"

"Ah, the old "kiddy" routine." Hasook said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I've had a few girlfriends myself Mako, some of then had little siblings."

As he talks, he prepares the ice cream. Unbeknownst to them, the Crusaders were walking to Mako but hid behind a tree to listen to the conversation,

"So I volunteered to babysit just to impress them. I'm not entirely proud of it now but, hey when it comes to girls we guys will do pretty much anything. Am I right?"

Mako then starts to look guilty, "Well, actually…I did kind of agreed to this to impress Korra."

The ponies gasped when they heard that.

"See, I was right." said Hasook, "So are they a handful or what?"

"To be honest, it's not that different than taking care of human kids. At this noodle shop, they couldn't use their chopsticks so I had to eat with my hands just so they would."

The ponies lowered their ears, he sounded like he didn't like having to eat with his hands just for them

"Wow, that must have been embarrassing for ya." said Hasook.

The fillies turn away and leave, "And here I though we were becoming friends" said a sad Apple Bloom.

"Actually, it wasn't." Mako said, "I liked making them feel comfortable. I know I did this for selfish reason at first but, I really do like spending time with them."

"So what are you gonna tell you're girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Good luck with that. Here's you're order", he hands him a box with the snow cones on top and Mako gives him his money, "Thanks. Good luck with you're business"

"Nice talking to ya"

Mako walks to the tree where he and the girls where suppose to meet, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, I got guys ice cream.", he looks around and doesn't see them with the kids

"Girls? Girls?!"

He places the box of ice cream down and starts looking around the park shouting their names, "Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle!"

He walks to a young couple and their baby, "Excuse me, have you seen three little ponies? One white, one orange and one with a big red bow?"

The couple shakes their head. Mako continues to ask people is they had seen the ponies but they all said "no".

The firebender had to face the horrible truth

"Way ta go Mako…you just lost the ponies"

*RING! RING!*

Bolin, who was lying in bed with a stuffy nose answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Bolin! You have to come down to the park, it's an emergency!"

"Nice to hear you too bro" he said sarcastically

Mako was on a pay-phone calling his brother, "I know you caught Jinora's cold but you have to help me!"

"Sure ask a sick guy to help you. Why don't you just as poor sick Jinora to help out too?"

"Because Pema would kill me. Besides you owe me"

"For what?"

"Remember when you were fifteen and you went on a date with that girl at her place who turned out to be supper clingy and annoying and you couldn't get away? You called me and I ran out in the poring rain just to bail you out, and what happened after that?"

Bolin remembered the day very well, "you caught a cold"

"That's right, even though It was poring like no tomorrow I went out and helped you now you've got to help me. Besides, you're not as sick as Jinora, you'll be fine"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming ACHO!" he hangs up and Mako diles another number,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Asami how's it going?" he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"What's going on? What did you do?"

"How do you know I did something?"

"Everyone knows you're not all that good at hiding the fact that you did something you know will make somebody-Korra-angry at you."

"Yeah, okay I did something terrible. I know you're busy but please help me!"

"Mako, I want to help you but whatever you did you're going to have to face-"

"I lost the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Why didn't you just say so?! I'm on my way!" she hangs up.

Mako, "I am a dead man"

Asami and Bolin, "He is a dead man"

Latter at the park,

"Okay, so where was the last place you saw them?" Asami asked.

Mako explained the whole thing, "I let them play with some kids and I walked to the ice cream cart to buy them some ice cream. I gave Hasook the money and-"

"Wow, wow, wait, Hasook sells ice cream now?" Bolin asked

"Yeah, anyway I bought the ice cream came here, I called the girls but they were gone!" out of nowhere Asami slaps Mako across the face

"Okay…OW!"

Bolin rolled his eyes, "Quite complaining, you had that coming for a while", he blows his nose in his tissue.

"Besides, I let you off easy." said Asami, "Imagine what Korra will do to you when she finds out you lost the Cutie Mark Crusaders after you promised you'd watch them."

"Or what Rarity and Applejack will do when they find out you lost their sisters." said Bolin.

Mako starts to sweat as he imagines what Korra and the girls might do to him

"Mako!"

Asami snaps her fingers to wake him up. The firebender fanatically grabs her shoulders, "We've got to find those ponies before Korra gets back!"

"When is she suppose to get back?" Asami asked.

"Around five thirty"

"It's already one." said Bolin, making Mako freak out even more,

"GAH! We've only got four hours and thirty minutes to find them. Okay, their legs are short so they couldn't have gotten very far. Let's move people!"

*Cue musical montage*

The group of friends ride in Asami's car searching for the fillies. At every block, they split up to search. They look in all the nearby fast food places but no such luck. They search the stores, even asks the managers if they saw the ponies but no luck. They even looked at the pro-bending arena…the ponies could not be found.

After nearly three and a half hours, the three gather around the tree in the park.

"I can't believe we couldn't find them anywhere" said Mako.

"For three little fillies their fast" said Asami.

Finally Mako snaps, "Will you guys stop already!"

He shouts at the group of musicians who have been playing the montage music this whole time while they were searching for the ponies. they stop playing

"You didn't have a problem with music this morning." said the leader, "Come on boys"

Boin places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry Mako but there's no way we're gonna be able to find-"

"Sush! Quiet"

Bolin felt insulted by this, "Well, excuse me"

Asami tried to get through to him, "Mako he's just being-"

"Shush!"

Asami scoffed in annoyance, "Don't you shush me!"

"Just listen!"

They then hear singing. Not very far

"Come on!" the two friends follow Mako as they followed the sound of the music and singing. They reach some bushes and they see…Gommu playing a guitar with Sweetie Belle singing and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dancing.

Mako was so happy to see them alright, "Girls!"

Gommu stops playing and Sweetie Belle stops singing. The friendly hobos waves at them, "Well look who it is, my old friends. How-de-do?"

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! I'm so happy you're okay!", but to Mako's surprise, the ponies huff and turn away from him upset.

"Girls, what's wrong? I've looked everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Worried about what you're girlfriend would think when she finds out you used us?" Sweetie Belle said bitterly.

Mako was confused by this, "What are you talking about?"

"We heard what you said you." said Scootaloo angrily, "You said that the only reason you offered to watch us was so you could impress Korra."

"We though you did it because you wanted to be our friend, but you don't care about us at all." Apple Bloom said angrily as well.

"What? That's not true!"

"So you didn't agree to this just to make Korra swoon all over how "sweet" you were with us little fillies?"

Mako hesitantly answered, "Well…no, that part is kind of true."

Asami was shocked, "WHAT?!"

"That is low, bro!" Bolin was very disappointed in his brother, "I can't even look at you!"

"Alright, I'll admit, my intentions where kind of selfish"

"Kind of?" Asami asked angrily.

"Okay, a lot! But once I started to hang out with you girls and after we talked and got to know each other better, I realized you're all really amazing. Sweetie Belle, you're kind and loyal and you have the most beautiful voice."

Sweetie Belle blushes at his words.

"Scootaloo, you're so full of spunk and curiosity"

Scootaloo slightly smiles.

"And Apple Bloom, I really admire you're independent and ambitious spirit. I'm sorry for being so selfish before. Could you forgive me?"

The ponies all looked at each other before looking back at him with serious glances.

"Can you prove you're sorry?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I just said I was, what more proof do you want?"

The red haired filly huffed before turning away from him, "Just as I thought", Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both turn away from hims as well.

Mako still couldn't' understand why they were being so stubborn, "Girls,"

Gommu stands up and takes Mako by the arm, "Hey, kid can I talk to you for a moment"

Gommu leads Mako a few feet away from the Crusaders and Bolin and Asami

"You know, you're little friend does have a point" said Gommu

"But I already tolled them I was sorry, I searched like crazy tying to find them. Isn't that enough?"

"You say you're words are sincere, but now you need to show that they are"

"Were you not listening?"

"You say you searched for them, but they need to know you were looking because you cared for them not to impress someone. Words are easy to say, but sometimes, when it comes to friends, the meaning behind the words need to be shown."

He starts to play his guitar

(song is a parody of Make it right sub by Sofia the first and Princess Belle)

Gommu: _I've got a tale to tell, about a boy I know, who fell for one avatar. A love he couldn't undo. And though you tried to say that yes you're heart was true. There was just one way to make the truth shine right through_

_You saw her plight. Put up a fight. You tried you're best. To make it right_

_To fix you're mess, do more than confess. Use all you're might. To make it right._

Mako starts to understand what Gommu was trying to tell him

Gommu:_ If you want to set things strait, you gotta go for broke. By doing something great, you're friends will say "okey-doke"_

_You could delight, you're friends tonight. They'd be impressed, you tried to make it right. To fix you're mess do more than confess. Use all you're might. To make it right._

_"I'm sorry" is a phrase that's often heard. But actions speak louder than words. You could delight, you're friends tonight, they'd be impressed you tried to make it right. To fix you're mess,_

Mako: _Do more than confess_

Gommu: _Just keep you're gold plainly in sight and use all you're might_

Mako: _To make it right_

"Yeah, I just have to show the girls how sorry I really am. But how?"

"Just think about what you could do to make them happy."

Mako thinks for a moment and then comes up with an idea

"I know what to do. Thanks Gommu"

"That's what I'm here for"

Mako walks to his friends, "Girls, I understand why you're upset and you have every right to be. But I have a way to show you that I really do cherish you're friendship"

"How?" Scootaloo asked.

"Come with me to Air Temple Island."

The ponies all share unsure looks. Mako looks at them pleadingly,

"Please"

They then smile slightly at him,

"Okay."

Oogies lands and Korra jumps off quickly and runs to the patio, "Mako! Girls! You here?"

"Hey Korra"

She sees Asami and Bolin sitting neat the plate of stairs that lead to the inside of the temple

"Asami? When did you get here?"

"The guys invited me"

"Where is Mako, and more importantly, where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?!"

"Why don't you go around back and see for yourself" Bolin points to behind the temple.

Korra arcs an eyebrow but does as Bolin says. She goes to where she normally trains airbending and sees Mako playing leap frog with the crusaders. They are each wearing what appear to be scarfs with the Cutie Mark Crusaders emblem on them. Korra notices that the scarfs looks strangely similar to Mako's long capped jacket. Once he stands up, she sees that his jacket had been torn and cut with mutable large holes. Korra realizes exactly what had happened

"Wow, I honestly did not see this coming"

"Korra!" the three fillies run to hug her, "I see you girls had fun"

"Yeah, Mako took us to brunch at this noodle shop, then we went to the park and met Gommu" said Sweetie Belle.

"And then we came here where Mako made us these supper awesome scarfs for out club." said Scootaloo

"And then he took us on a ride on a sky bison" said Apple Bloom,

Korra's eyes grow wide at the mention of this, "He…did?"

"Don't worry, I made sure it was perfectly safe." said her boyfriend.

"And Asami did makeovers in our hair" said Sweetie Belle. Indeed, there hairs did looks more elegant and pretty

"Wow, I'm actually jealous." said Korra, "You all had a better day than me"

"Meeting was pretty boring?" Mako asked.

"You have no idea. They said it was suppose to end at five thirty but they expanse ditto to six. Jerks. But the good news is that there won't be any more meetings for a while so that gives me enough free time."

The ponies cheered, "YEAH!"

Sweetie Belle hugs Mako's leg, "Thanks for the fun day Uncle Mako"

Korra couldn't help but laugh, "Unce Mako?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yep, he's the Cutie Mark Crusaders honorary den mother. But we prefer to call him uncle"

"That is so cute. Congratulations"

Mako blushes. They then see something glowing near the patio

"I think that means you're sisters are here" said Korra

"Let's go show em our new scarfs!" said Apple Bloom as they run to greet their sisters. Korra smiles proudly at Mako, "I gotta admit I am extremely impressed."

But the firebender looked at her with a face of guilt, "Actually Korra, you shouldn't be. I volunteered to watch the girls today…just to impress you. I was doing this for me. The crusaders found out and I lost them for a moment. I looked all over but I couldn't find them. Turns out they were with Gommu in the park the whole time. When I apologized they didn't believe me. Gommu helped me realize that I had to show them how sorry I was and that I really have grown to value their friendship."

"So you made those scarfs from you're own jacket and took them on a bison ride to prove how sorry you where?"

"Yes. And I'll do everything I can to make it up to you too"

To his surprise….Korra kisses his cheek, "What was that for?"

"For being honest with me. And for caring so much for the ponies"

Mako smiles…then Korra punches his arm

"OW!"

"That was for loosing them!"

Mako rubbed his sore arm, "Yeah, I deserved that"

Korra smiled at him again, "But then again, I kind of knew all along"

Mako's eyes winded in surprise, "Say what?!"

"I knew you did this to impress me. But I also knew that once you really got to know the ponies you would learn to like them and trully be their friend. Though I was really hopping you wouldn't lose them!"

"I swear I learned my lesson, not be selfish and sometimes you need to show you're friends just how sorry you really are."

Korra smiles proudly at him

"Korra, Mako"

They both turn to see Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash along with the crusader.

"Hey, thanks for watching' the fillies today, buddy" said Applejack

"Hope they weren't too mush trouble" said Rainbow.

Mako scoffed, "Trouble? No, of corse not"

The older ponies look at Korra with serious eyes, "He lost them, didn't he?" said Rarity.

Mako freaked out and suspected his girlfriend said soemthing, "Korra!"

"Hey, not my fault they can tell when I'm keeping something from them"

"But half of it was our fault too" Sweetie Belle confessed.

Scootaloo talked next, "He tolled us to stay close and he never went far from us. But we ran off anyway"

"We're sorry we caused you so much worry" said Apple Bloom and all three of the fillers lowered their heads in shame.

Mako lowers down to their level, "I'm sorry too. I should have been a better friend to you."

The ponies hug their Uncle Mako. Korra smiles at the older ponies, "I'll explain everything latter, I promise"

Rainbow Dash sighs, "I'm glad we can only read you're emotions and not you're thoughts because I don't think I want to know what really happened today"

"Me neither." said Rarity, "All that matters is that the girls are alright and that Mako really can be trusted with them. Especially if he's willing to sacrifice his only good outfit to make them happy"

Mako looks at the back of his once good jacket.

"Don't worry darling I'll make you another one latter" she promised.

Applejack turns to her younger sister, "We better get going. By yawl"

"Bye guys"

The Crusaders waved at their new friend, "By Uncle Mako"

The young couple watches them leave into the portal and disappear.

"You know Mako, what you said you learned today...that would make a great letter to Princess Celestia"

"You think she'd accept a letter from me?"

"Of corse. You learned a very important lesson about friendship today. I think it deserves to be shared. Don't you think?"

Mako smiled in agrenment.

That nigh, in his room, he starts writing. While he writes he remembers the fun and crazy day he had with his new friends

"Dear Princess Celestia, this is probably the first time you ever received a letter from a human, but I wanted to share with you what I had learned today. At first, I thought I was doing something sweet for someone, but as it turns out I was only doing it for myself. And even though I said I was sorry, it wasn't enough. I've learned that sometimes it's not enough to just say you're sorry, you need to do everything you can to show just how sorry you really are. After all, actions really do speak louder than words. And if you're going to do something nice for someone, make sure you're doing it for them and not so you can get something out of it, like praise from you're already amazing and kind-hearted girlfriend."

"Sincerely, Mako."

**Coming up…The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
